


and if i get burned, at least we were electrified

by brittannie



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, drugs sorry xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittannie/pseuds/brittannie
Summary: i'm very bad at summaries - they smoke together; britta gets annie high
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	and if i get burned, at least we were electrified

It was early in the morning and Annie was making her way to the study room, her smile wide and her eyes bigger than usual, her books in hand, and her backpack hanging off of her shoulder. She was wearing her green cardigan – the one that Britta thought was so off-putting but so adorable at the same time. Annie rounded the corner and stopped at the edge of the window at what she saw; Britta was in the study room -- and she was, well, studying for once in her life. 

“Britta!” Annie said, her eyes lighting up, but then quickly forcing her smile to fade from her lips so Britta didn’t find her annoying first thing in the morning.

“Hey, Annie,” She looked up from her Spanish book and rubbed her eyes, audibly sighing, then plopping her head down into her book.

“Were – were you awake all night?” Annie frowned her forehead wrinkling, placing her books onto the wooden table, allowing her backpack to fall off of her shoulder onto her chair.

“Maybe. I think. For the most part. I needed to study and I didn’t want to bother you – sometimes I have to do things on my own, you know? I can’t have Annie Edison do everything for me.” 

“Well, yeah…” her voice squeaked. “But you know I don’t mind!” 

“You’re always saying you hate when we use you for your notes…” Britta mumbled into her textbook, her voice fading due to her excessive sleepiness.

“Hey… Britta…” she nudged her shoulder to ensure that she wouldn’t fall asleep, feeling bad about how exhausted the older girl looked. “I’ll help you study, come back to my apartment with me.” 

Britta’s eyes shot open and she immediately rushed to fix her hair with her fingers, noticeably flustered about Annie’s proposition. She didn’t say anything, she just aggressively shoved all of her belongings into her backpack, swinging it onto her shoulder and then over the other one. Annie did the same but in the exact opposite way – carefully and with fragility. The two locked eyes for a moment – and all Britta wanted in this very moment was Annie; but Britta was a mess of a person. 

Britta was the worst. Annie wasn’t perfect either – for obvious reasons – but there was absolutely no way Britta would let herself ruin Annie. She was only sure of one thing – Annie would make her better. Not in the sense that she’d be able to solve all of Britta’s problems – because she wouldn’t be able to – but in the sense that Annie would make her a better person. Britta would learn how to love someone the right way – and she’d learn how to let someone love her the right way. 

****

They found themselves in Annie’s apartment above Dildopolis, Britta carrying her backpack on her back while carrying Annie’s with her free hand. She plopped hers down on the floor and put Annie’s on the hook beside her door. She was thoughtful, like that – or at least she thought she was – she knew Annie wanted her stuff organized. Put away, which just so happened to be the literal opposite of Britta. She looked around the apartment, it wasn’t exactly… nice… but it had some charm to it; as much as an apartment above a sex shop could have.

“Have you ever done drugs? Besides for the Adderall, obviously…” Britta blurted out, not even thinking before she said anything. She let out a sigh; she was going to Britta this.

“No.. why?”

“Well, I was just thinking - I mean, you don’t have to, but, do you want to get high with me?”

Annie furrowed her brows, making her signature "we really shouldn't do this" Annie Edison face. Britta could tell; she could always tell when something was up with her, so she tried her best to reassure Annie.

“Hey! It’s not that bad, trust me, it’s really not. We'll go into the bathroom, we can open a window and light a candle or something. If you don't want to, we don't have to. But what are you so worried about? You live alone and weed is legal here, who cares if little 19-year-old Annie Edison wants to smoke pot?”

“Britta! I am an adult! I'm perfectly capable of-" Annie cut herself off. "You know what? You're right. Who cares! I’ll smoke with you, Britta; get me high.”

Britta pulled two joints and a lighter out of her backpack and walked into the bathroom, opening the window along with the screen to clear the smoke out of the tiny bathroom. Annie stood beside her, looking at herself in the mirror. 

“What, Edison?”

“Oh, nothing! You know, just… looking.”

“Well can you look for a candle or something?”

“Right! Right, a candle. I’ll - I’ll go do that,” she said, awkwardly, while walking towards her bedroom to find some type of candle. She’d always loved the idea of candles but she never got around to buying them, let alone lighting them. She was sure someone gave her one as a gift; one she most likely shoved under her bed to never look at again. 

“Annie! What are you doing?” Britta yelled from the bathroom, Annie feeling the cold outside air, causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Annie said, making her way to the bathroom and placing the candle on the edge of the sink.

“Oh, the candle I got you for Hanukkah! Winter Wonderland, I thought you’d like it.”

“Oh, yeah, no, I do, I love the smell! I just never… I’m not here much, you know? I don’t have a lot of time to light candles! It's not that I don't like it, because I love i-” She was cut off by Britta.

“Annie, it's okay.”

Annie picked up the purple lighter and carefully took the lid off of the candle jar, tilting the candle to light the wick easier and then flicking the lighter on with her right thumb and quickly placing it on the wick, watching the wick light up. She kept the candle in her hand and looked up at Britta. Did she ever notice how beautiful Britta really was? Her lips looked so soft and so pink; she wondered what they tasted like. And there was just something about her, something – 

“Annie! Hello?” She waved her hand in front of Annie’s blank face. “You can put the candle down; actually, you should put the candle down before it starts to burn you.”

Annie blinked repeatedly to snap herself out of her Britta induced trance, placing the candle back down on the edge of the sink, pushing it back ever so slightly to ensure that the candle wasn't going to fall from the edge of the sink. Her hand felt slightly warm from the candle, but it wasn’t enough to hurt her. She looked up at Britta, smiling but then immediately let it fade, and Britta handed Annie one of the joints, not even thinking about the fact that Annie had never smoked before, even though they'd just discussed it. 

Britta handed Annie one of the joints, not even thinking about it. “Here, so you just light it, and then just - it’s like smoking a cigarette. You’ve done that, right? You just inhale, hold it in for a bit, let it out, that sort of thing.”

“Well, no, I haven’t smoked a cigarette and I have no idea what I’m doing! Isn’t... Isn’t it better if you just show me, and, we - we share it? Or whatever you call it.”

“Okay, okay, god, we’ll share it then. I’ll show you, okay?” Britta put the other joint back into her bag and threw it back into the kitchen. The bathroom was tiny but the window was against a wall, so they both squeezed in near the windowsill. Neither of them could exactly move around but it was still okay. Britta placed the joint between her lips, lit it, allowing it to burn for a second before inhaling. She took a slow drag, allowing the smoke to fill her lungs, took her lips from the joint, and slowly exhaled, blowing the smoke out towards the window. 

“Here,” She passed it to Annie. Annie wasn’t quite sure how to grab it -- she was trying to mimic Britta, hold it normally, but she doesn’t remember how Britta just held it she wasn’t looking at it, she was too busy looking at Britta’s lips again –

“Annie… hellooooo... You okay? You’re letting it burn!”

“Right, um,” Annie’s face went blank.

“Here, let me do it,” Britta took the joint and held it up to Annie’s lips. 

“Put your lips on it and just… breathe in. Like you’re taking a breath. Not too fast, just go slow.” Annie looked nervous but she inhaled anyway, succumbing to the pressure Britta was putting her under. It’s not like she hasn’t fantasized about this, though, getting high with Britta. 

“Okay, okay, I think you should breathe out now,” Britta took the joint away from Annie’s lips and watched Annie try to exhale the best as she could, but she went into a coughing fit. This was to be expected, but Britta didn’t think about that, and Annie kept coughing and coughing, so Britta instinctively ran to the kitchen to get her a glass of water, spilling some as she ran back to the bathroom.

“Here! Drink it. I should've got water before, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” she let out, her voice strained from the smoke and the coughing. Annie coughed again and took a sip while Britta took another drag from the joint. 

“Can I do it again?” Annie asked, softly, in an innocent tone.

“Oh, yeah, just be careful, I don’t want you getting too high. That’s not always-” Britta was cut off by Annie grabbing the joint out of her hand and bringing to her own lips and inhaling. It wasn’t as bad as the first drag, but still painful; it still felt like the smoke wasn’t supposed to be in her lungs. 

“Well. That works too…”

Annie coughed again, not nearly as much as the first time, but it still felt like the back of her throat was on fire. 

The two continued to pass the joint between each other until there was nothing left; Annie inevitably coughing every time her lungs filled with smoke. Britta found it adorable for some odd reason, the coughing, but she found herself thinking that Annie looked adorable no matter what she was doing. Britta made sure the joint was no longer lit and tossed it into the small black trash can beside the sink. Annie had a blank expression, not saying anything, which caused Britta to worry; she didn't want Annie to have a bad trip. She tried not to worry about it and closed the screen and then the actual window, locking it behind her. What she did worry about, though, was that Annie lived in such a bad neighborhood, but she remembered that that isn't any of her business.

Annie seemed to not care, as she walked out into the kitchen and just stood there staring at the table, feeling like her mind was mostly empty, aside from the fact that she noticed that her table wasn’t as clean as it should have been. She shook her head and watched Britta walk out into the kitchen with the candle; she placed it down and found herself at a loss for words, not sure what she should say or do next. 

“Uh, do you… Want to keep it lit?” Britta said with an awkward tone, not quite sure what she was supposed to do.

“Oh, you can,” Annie stared at the flame for what felt like hours, but in reality was maybe a few seconds, “you can put it out, or keep it lit. I don’t think it matters.”

“It smells nice, I’ll keep it lit.” Britta smiled as Annie walked toward her bed and sat on it and sighed, staring up at her ceiling, feeling a familiar wave of calmness hit her. Britta went through Annie’s cabinets looking for a snack; she hadn’t eaten since last night. She went to pour herself a glass of water but heard Annie trying to say something. 

“Brittaaaaa,” Annie whined, “can you come hereeeee?”

Britta was hesitant at first, the calmness she felt earlier immediately leaving her body out of fear, but of course, she made her way to Annie, whose head was borderline hanging off the side of the bed. 

“I was thinking,” Annie laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, “maybe we can smoke the other joint, you know? Just for fun, I think it would be fun, Britta. Don’t you think it would be fun?”

“I don’t think we need to smoke the other one, I mean, at least not right now,” Britta said while carefully pushing Annie’s head back onto her pillow so her neck wouldn’t end up hurting. 

“Please,” She said, looking up at Britta with her big Disney eyes, making her lip quiver and her eyes tear up ever so slightly while rapidly blinking — she always knew how to manipulate Britta. 

“Pleaseeee, Britta?” 

She couldn’t say no to Annie Edison, and, even if she did say no, she was sure Annie would get up and do it anyway.

“Fine. I don’t want to hear it when you’re too high and you’re freaking the fuck out!” She handed the other joint to Annie and Annie took the lighter from Britta’s hand and lit it, inhaling and coughing once again, but even less than before. She reached for the bottle of water that was on her nightstand. 

“Here,” she passed the joint to Britta.

“How do you know I want any?”

“You’re Britta Perry, you always do,” Annie said with a smug smile, not quite knowing what else she actually was referencing, but she knew it wasn’t just one thing. Britta opened the window in Annie’s bedroom to let air in — the room reeked of weed, she was sure everyone else could smell it too. 

They got halfway through the joint when Britta took it from Annie, feeling like she should stop this before she gets too high for Britta to handle. Britta put the joint out and threw it back into her bag, not quite caring where it landed.

“Hey! I’m not finished!” Annie said with the brattiest tone Britta has ever heard leave her mouth, and Annie was always a brat. 

“Yeah, I know, but I said you’re finished, so you are.” 

Annie frowned and sat up, naturally to go and grab the joint out of Britta’s backpack, but she felt like the room was spinning – getting out of bed wasn’t an option. The only thing she could feel was how warm she was – she felt happy – and she wanted Britta. 

“Come here, please…” Annie motioned for Britta to come sit with her and so she did; she sat on the edge of Annie’s bed with her. Annie

“What?” 

“You’re so pretty, do you know that?” Annie let out, but Britta frowned slightly, thinking Annie was saying this just because she was high.

“No, really, Britta, you’re so pretty. I wish you saw yourself the way I see you — one of the prettiest girls I’ve ever seen. And you’re so wonderful, you’re so sweet, you’re so thoughtful. Anyone would be lucky to be with you, Britta.” Annie wasn’t even paying attention to what she was saying right now; it was all just falling out of her mouth without any prompting. She found herself grabbing Britta’s hand to hold it but without even thinking, Britta immediately retracted her hand, thinking Annie didn’t actually mean any of this. 

“You’re just high, Annie, you don’t m-”

“Stop it, I still feel the same way about you when I’m not high. I just… Couldn’t say it before.”

They stared into each other's eyes, Annie’s pupils widening, her eyes becoming a darker blue than Britta’s. Something happened, Annie wasn’t sure what, but Britta leaned in towards Annie, then immediately stopped herself, realizing Annie was probably a little too high for this to be happening right now. 

Annie smiled ever so slightly, so slight that Britta almost didn’t see it - but how could she ever miss an Annie Edison smile? It all happened so slow but so quick; the next thing Britta knew, Annie was closing the gap between the two, causing their lips to collide in the softest way possible. Between hot breaths and sloppy kisses, Britta managed to end up on top of Annie, straddling her hips. Neither of them knew what to do — or if they were even going to do anything. They both just knew they wanted to keep kissing and they wanted it to last forever.

“I think,” Britta said in between kisses and heavy breaths, feeling like she was floating and that none of this was even real, that she was going to wake up from this dream and realize she wasn’t actually on top of Annie Edison. It wouldn’t have been the first time she’d dreamt about it. 

“That…I... ” She stopped talking to kiss Annie again, but Annie backed away and looked at Britta, she wanted to know what Britta was going to tell her. 

“That you… what?” Annie let out, her voice barely above a whisper, once again making those Disney princess eyes.

I shouldn’t say it, Britta thought to herself, but Annie was making those eyes, so how could she resist? “I think I like… you.”

“Britta, you’re on top of me, I’d sure hope that you like me.”


End file.
